Passé
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Harry, après une éducation chez les elfes, est envoyé dans le passé, afin de sauver ceux ci. En 1977, pour être précis...
1. Prologue

Voici le début d'une fiction. C'est la première que je publie sans l'avoir fini, afin de pouvoir la modifier selon vos réactions. Et maintenant, ENJOY…

* * *

J'oubliais… Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, j'ai aussi emprunté quelques idées par ci par là, et ai aussi laissé une chose proche du quatrième tome de l'Héritage, écrit par Christopher Paolini… Celui qui trouvera de quoi il s'agit recevra le premier chapitre d'une autre fiction sur laquelle je suis en train de travailler… Mais que le Premier à découvrir… Et tous ceux qui trouveront recevront une fiction relativement courte, soit Ange, soit un mélange de différents mondes de livres que j'ai lus. Au choix du lecteur… (Merci de répondre à ce concours par MP ou par mail (Faenlgiec hotmail . com) afin de laisser aux autres la chance d'y répondre... Et de préciser votre adresse mail et de prévenir si vous ne savez ouvrir les fichier docx...) Il restera ouvert jusqu'à ce que je republie ce chapitre... sans ce commentaire.

* * *

_**Pré-Prologue**_

Le plan était parfait. Leur ennemi tomberait. Et lui, le plus fidèle de SES serviteurs, serait justement récompensé. Depuis un an qu'il L'avait rejoint, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Le Maître était encore assez tolérant avec ceux qui effectuaient bien ses missions. Et lui avait reçu pour mission de tuer Harry Potter. Son peuple suffirait. Les elfes avaient une haine virulente envers les humains depuis que la famille de la reine, de même que d'autres elfes, avaient été tués. Lui seul avait compris ce qu'il y avait à gagner à une alliance avec les humains. Lui seul était digne de gouverner les elfes.

Harry Potter était un sorcier d'une grande puissance. Malgré cela, comme cela semble souvent être le cas, il n'osait se défendre contre ceux qui le battaient depuis sa première année. Depuis qu'il avait été déposé chez eux. Certes, cela n'était pas toujours physique, mais la violence psychique peut avoir de biens plus grands résultats. Répéter à quelqu'un qu'il est un montre pendant toute sa vie peut être bien plus dévastateur que de le frapper tous les jours. Encore une fois, le jeune sorcier sortait d'un repas particulièrement éprouvant. Il n'y a rien de plus désespérant que quelqu'un qui reproche de bien prendre sa fourchette, quand le propre fils de ce quelqu'un, éloigné de cinquante centimètres de la table, son ventre ne lui permettant pas de se rapprocher plus, est en train de manger la bouche ouverte, à moitié avec les doigts, si on peut appeler manger le fait d'insérer de la nourriture dans sa bouche et d'en laisser déborder une quantité non négligeable (NdA : Désolé si vous devez vomir…).

Il passa la porte de sa chambre, remarquant aussitôt que quelqu'un y avait pénétré. Les armoires, ainsi que tous les tiroirs, avaient été ouverts et vidés. Harry, craignant une attaque, se déplaça vers le centre de la pièce, dans l'intention de refermer les fenêtres. Il négligea cependant de vérifier le sol. Grossière erreur. Alors qu'il marchait sur une des (nombreuses) lattes branlantes du parquet, un pentacle apparut dans la pièce, variant en intensité, comme s'il combattait une puissante magie. Puis, un tintement cristallin de sorts puissants brisés se fit entendre, et la magie environna Harry, l'enfermant dans un cylindre de lumière.

Quand la lumière se fut éteinte, Harry était dans une pièce aux murs d'ébène. Mais partout autour de lui, des dizaines de personnes pointaient vers lui des flèches. De plus, un puissant bouclier magique était autour de lui.

« Qui es-tu pour venir ici, misérable mortel ? »

La voix était impérieuse, et, bien plus que la perspective de rencontrer Voldemort, l'effraya. Elle vibrait litéralement de magie. Harry en tremblait presque. Pourtant, une force irrésistible lui fit dire la vérité, et tenir droit sur ses jambes, alors même qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

« Je me nomme Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Liliane Evans, et je ne puis remonter plus haut par manque de connaissance, Votre Majesté. Je suis aussi sorcier de second cycle à Poudlard, entrant en sixième année.

-Evans ? Qu'on aille chercher le gardien de la mémoire ! »

Aussitôt, un garde courut vers la sortie. Pendant ce temps, Harry tenta de calculer ses chances de survie. Il ne pouvait transplanner. Il ne pouvait espérer une quelconque clémence. Il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'un allié arrive. Et vite.

Soudain, le garde revint, portant un grand livre qu'il posa devant la Reine.

« Elphis… Etier… Ah, Evans ! Famille moldue aisée… Anciens bourgeois… Nous y sommes. '5 février 1960. La famille Evans, de par sa richesse, les valeurs qui y sont inculquées, sa simplicité, et la bonne éducation qu'elle lui confiera, se verra adopter la princesse Liliane (Voir p.1247), âgée de 6 jours, suite au décès de la Reine, et ce jusqu'à la majorité de celle-ci. A ce moment, elle pourra choisir entre remettre la couronne dans les mains de sa cousine Elizabeth ou accepter ce fardeau. 30 janvier 1977. La princesse Lily a finalement décidé de laisser sa place.' Eh bien, je pense que le profil de Mme Potter vaudra la peine… 'Née le 30 janvier 1960, Lily Potter, née de l'Anduin de la Forêt, adoptée en 1960 par la famille Evans, a perdu sa mère le 31 janvier, celle-ci n'ayant pas survécu à l'accouchement. Elle fut, selon la coutume, confiée à une famille moldue. Elle a fait ses premières preuves de magie à l'âge de 4 ans, soit exceptionnellement tôt. Acceptée à 11 ans à Poudlard, elle a vu avec horreur sa sœur adoptive, à laquelle elle était très attachée, s'éloigner d'elle, poussée par ses idéaux religieux et des stéréotypes datant de l'inquisition. Son seul ami, Severus Rogue (voir p. 6753) s'éloigne progressivement d'elle, poussé par les idéaux de sa maison, avant de briser involontairement leur amitié le 6 Juin 1975. Contrairement à toute attente, elle lie alors des liens avec un loup garou, Remus Lupin (voir p. 6873). Deux ans après, elle sortira avec un ami de celui-ci, James Potter (voir p. 1248). Date de l'annonce 'officielle' : 24 décembre 1977. Elle refuse le 30 janvier 1977 la souveraineté, et emménage dès la sortie de l'école avec le seigneur Potter, dont les parents sont morts depuis deux mois à peine. Elle se marie le 12 aout 1979 avec Le Seigneur Potter, et donne naissance à Harry James Potter (voir p.1248) le 31 juillet 1980. Elle meure le 31 octobre 1981, tuée par le Seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort (voir p.5742). Sa mort entraine la plus grande perturbation de magie enregistrée, et manque de détruire les elfes, mettant fin à la vie de 276 d'entre eux, soit plus de 78,04% de la population à ce moment, dont l'entièreté de la famille royale, son fils mis à part.' Voilà qui était intéressant. Je pense que le jeune Harry mérite notre enseignement… »

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Harry pesta contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Les elfes et d'autres peuples avaient beau leur avoir transmis des techniques et une partie de leur sang, faisant de lui un mélange de différentes races, il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'armée entière des mangemorts. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son savoir-faire, il ne put contenir entièrement l'invasion, loin s'en fallait. Alors, il décida de prévenir la régente des elfes de l'arrivée de l'armée. Et peu après, la voix de la régente se fit entendre à travers toute la forêt interdite.

« Guerriers ! De nouveau, l'ennemi séculaire montre sa tête hideuse ! Mais cette fois, nous ne le laisserons pas agir ! Cette nuit, nous allons le défaire et sauver nos foyers de cette menace ! Êtes-vous prêts à vous battre ? Êtes-vous prêts à vaincre pour votre liberté ? Êtes-vous prêts à mourir pour votre liberté ? » (NdA : Emprunté à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian, de son livre 'Tara Duncan, Le sceptre maudit, p. 179, légèrement modifié…)

Alors, de tous les coins de la forêt sortit la voix des guerriers, répondant, chacun dans leur langue :

« Nous le sommes !

-Alors, sus à l'ennemi ! En avant ! Pour notre liberté, nous vaincrons ! »

Et alors, les troupes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Harry, qui avait eu le temps de se dégager du combat, rentra immédiatement dans la danse, utilisant autant des sorts que sa redoutable épée. Partout autour montaient les rugissements des combattants. Les licornes se jetaient sur les loups garous ennemis, les elfes attaquaient les sorciers, les nains usaient de leurs machines de guerre pour abattre les terribles géants. Et au milieu du carnage, juchée sur un cheval immaculé, enchâssée dans une armure de mithril éblouissante, la régente menait ses troupes au combat. Les elfes et leurs alliés semblaient mener le combat. Mais soudain, alors que les elfes allaient gagner, un homme arriva, fendant les combattants sur son chemin. D'un coup de sa redoutable masse, il projetait ses ennemis au loin. D'un geste de baguette, il ravageait le champ de bataille. Les elfes, même en unissant leurs pouvoirs, ne pouvaient le toucher. Les attaques rebondissaient sur son armure noire. Et alors, traversant le champ de bataille à une vitesse insoupçonnée, les deux ennemis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Comme cela arrive de temps en temps, les deux armées cessèrent le combat pour observer celui de leurs généraux. L'homme en armure noire contre la femme en blanc. Le manieur du lourd fléau contre celle de la légère épée. Dans les mains du champion ennemi, le fléau semblait ne peser plus qu'une branche d'arbre. Dans les mains de la régente, l'épée n'était presque plus visible. Si quelqu'un avait oublié qu'une dure éducation martiale était procurée à tous les dirigeants des elfes, cela était maintenant clair. Car si l'ennemi pouvait se permettre un coup dans son armure, une erreur de la part de la régente serait mortelle. L'ennemi portait de multiples blessures, et la régente relâcha un instant sa concentration. Alors, en un éclair si rapide qu'il en devenait invisible, le fléau fusa, percutant la régente, brisant l'armure et les os, projetant le corps sans vie de la régente à des dizaines de mètres du lieu du combat. Et les elfes gémirent.

« Champion, je te défie ! »

Harry venait d'hurler, couvrant les cris des mangemorts, ainsi que les plaintes de ses alliés. Mais surtout pour cacher le tremblement de sa voix. Il n'avait le droit à l'erreur.

« Non ! »

Harry se retourna vers les elfes, et plus précisément vers celui qui avait crié.

« Nous n'avons plus besoin de morts. Rendons nous ! »

Alors, Harry, d'une voix forte, prit la parole.

« L'heure n'est pas à la reddition. Ni aux pleurs. Certes, la Régente est morte, mais elle est morte pour nous ! Croyez-vous qu'elle voudrait que nous nous rendions ? Croyez-vous qu'elle voudrait que nous nous lamentions, que nous abandonnions notre liberté invaincue ? Non ! Ce serait déshonorer sa mort, ternir sa mémoire ! Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons. Et les cris de nos ennemis seront son oraison funèbre, la mort de son meurtrier notre offrande à sa mémoire ! Peuples libres, battez-vous ! »

Alors, avec un fracas assourdissant, les deux armées se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, à l'instar de leurs généraux. Et à nouveau, le chant des armes se fit entendre, à nouveau, le pouvoir se fit palpable. À nouveau, les cris des blessés retentirent. Mais pas pour Harry. Il se concentrait, esquivant les attaques de l'ennemi. Il ne pouvait cependant porter de sérieux coup, concentré qu'il était pour se défendre. Puis soudain, il aperçut une faille. Un endroit, non loin du cœur, où les coups répétés de la reine avaient brisé l'armure. Alors, bondissant par-dessus l'arme de son ennemi, il atterrit de tout son poids sur son ennemi, son épée rentrant dans la faille, perçant la peau, brisant une côte, puis remontant alors qu'Harry chutait, tranchant deux autres côtes, puis le cœur. Aussitôt, la bataille prit un autre tournant. Les armées de Voldemort, galvanisées qu'elles étaient par la victoire de leur champion, furent refroidies par cet échec. L'armée des elfes & Co. fut au contraire galvanisée par le fait que leur Reine avait été vengée. Mais le ratio restait de cinq mangemorts pour un elfe ou autre. Et malgré qu'ils vaillent bien plus de cinq mangemorts chacun, ils combattaient déjà depuis un certain temps alors que les hommes du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient frais.

La bataille dura des heures encore. Voldemort, de même que les trois grands stratèges elfes et autres, restaient sagement hors de la bataille, conscients que la victoire dépendrait en grande partie de leurs stratégies. Les corps s'amoncelaient, et le corps de la reine, récupéré par un sort de lévitation, avait été mis de côté. Une nuée de charognards, corbeaux, gypaètes, vautours,… volaient dans les cieux, tournant autour du champ de bataille, attendant la fin pour manger. Et si les corneilles et petits corbeaux n'osaient chercher la nourriture si les hommes étaient dans les parages, les grands corbeaux, mais surtout les gypaètes, dont l'envergure atteignait tout de même les trois mètres, osaient chiper leur proie, prenant parfois même les membres tranchés de personnes vivantes.

Mais toute guerre a une fin, et celle-ci arriva quand Voldemort, rageant face au fait qu'Harry décimait ses troupes, se lança dans la bataille, lançant directement un sort sur Harry. Ce dernier se retira quelque peu de la bataille avant de répondre au duel de sorts. Les deux adversaires, à force d'esquives, et d'ouvertures, tournaient lentement autour de la bataille, et, après un certain temps, Harry et Voldemort avaient fait un demi tour. Alors, un des stratèges, un centaure, décocha une flèche dans le dos de Voldemort. Ce dernier se retourna aussitôt, tuant rapidement les trois stratèges et évitant la flèche, mais quittant son adversaire des yeux. Grave erreur. Alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer son ennemi, un sort vert le percuta, le tuant. Alors, comme des poupées immatérielles, les mangemorts encore vivants s'effondrèrent, morts.

Le bilan était lourd, et ce surtout chez les elfes. La mort de la reine avait tué beaucoup trop d'entre eux, et, sur les cent derniers elfes, seuls une demi-douzaine avaient survécu. Peu de centaures en avaient réchappés. La mort de l'ennemi avait couté énormément. Trop. Alors, les survivants, après s'être concertés, décidèrent de réaliser ce qui n'avait jamais encore été fait. Changer le cours du temps. Leur désir n'était pas de changer le temps dans un autre univers, mais de changer leur propre temps. Alors, désignant d'un commun accord Harry pour le faire, ils le sortirent du cours du temps, lui donnant ainsi une existence intemporelle et multiuniverselle. Puis, ils l'expulsèrent du cours du temps, l'envoyant en 1977, enrayant du même coup leur futur, le détruisant immédiatement. Alors, tout bonnement, ils cessèrent d'exister, corps et âme.

* * *

Voici venu la fin de ce prologue. Je pense que vous vous doutez que la suite ne sera pas de tout repos pour Harry James Potter, prince des elfes, en âge de gouverner, si sa mère venait à refuser la couronne, mais surtout chargé de sauver sa mère, en plus de devoir sauver le monde. Car sa mission est celle-ci : empêcher sa mère de mourir…

Faenlgiec

PS: malgré que je préfère que vous ne répondiez pas au concours par review, (ou plutôt que je l'impose), d'autres reviews sont toujours les bienvenues...


	2. Chapter 1

Voici venu le premier chapitre de l'histoire. N'ayant toujours eu aucune réponse par rapport au passage inspiré de Eragon, je laisse les paris ouverts. Je m'attendais à une réaction plus rapide...

* * *

Harry se sentit propulsé à travers les airs. Il monta dans le ciel a une vitesse infernale, et, une fois arrivé loin de la galaxie elle-même, il vit l'univers se tordre, ses limites se rapprocher. Puis, tout s'arrêta, et Harry se vit propulsé vers la terre à une vitesse inimaginable, se faisant du coup la réflexion qu'un des bons côtés du vide intersidéral était l'absence d'air, et donc de frottements… Puis, il se vit ralentir, avant de toucher le sol comme s'il ne tombait que de quelques mètres… En arrivant devant Poudlard.

Aussitôt, Hagrid vint le voir.

-Bonjour, sieur, qu'faites vous 'ci ?

-Je me nomme Harry de la Forêt. Je suis spécialiste en défense et en créatures magiques, et j'aimerais parler au professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plait.

-J'vais voir s'l'est là…

Hagrid partit aussitôt chercher le professeur Dumbledore, lequel arriva quelques minutes après.

-Hagrid me dit que vous vouliez me parler…

-Oui. A vrai dire, il s'agit d'un problème qui devrait rester secret…

-Alors venez dans mon bureau.

Quelques temps, plus tard, alors qu'il venait de proposer un bonbon au véritassérum gout citron à Harry, ou plutôt Gabriel, désormais, bonbon bien évidemment refusé (Loués soient les loups garous et leurs sens aiguisés), le directeur reprit la parole.

- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Monsieur de la Forêt ?

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas mon nom. Mon vrai nom est Harry James Potter de l'Anduin de la Forêt. J'ai été envoyé du futur par les survivants elfes afin de changer ce futur.

-Vous devez y retourner.

-Je ne crois pas, non… J'ai été affranchi du temps, et je suis ici pour tuer Voldemort, sauver James et Lily, convaincre cette dernière d'accepter son rôle, et vivre une éternité parmi les elfes. De plus, et vous le savez, le futur n'est déjà plus…

-Je ne peux rien pour vous aider.

-Ne cherchez vous pas un professeur ? ou un simple gardien ? Ma fortune personnelle, ainsi que ma place chez les elfes me permettent même de travailler gratuitement. Je fais tout de même ça pour sauver plus de 98% de leur population…

-A vrai dire, je cherche un professeur. La question n'est pas là. La question est plutôt de savoir si je peux vous faire confiance.

-Faudra-t-il pour cela que je prenne un de vos satanés bonbons ?

-Oui. Voici.

Harry prit aussitôt un des bonbons, préférant garder sous silence son immunité au véritassérum.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Harry James Potter de l'Anduin de la Forêt.

-Quand êtes vous né ?

-1980, 31 juillet.

-De quel bord êtes vous ?

-Hétérosexuel.

-Je voulais dire 'Etes-vous pour Voldemort ?'

-Non.

-Êtes-vous pour le ministère ?

-Non.

-Êtes vous pour Poudlard ?

-Non.

-Êtes vous uniquement pour vous ?

-Non.

-Êtes vous contre Voldemort ?

-Oui.

-Êtes vous contre Poudlard ?

-Non.

-Quel est votre position face à Poudlard ?

-Indifférent.

-Pourquoi cet emploi ?

-Sauver Lily, tuer Voldy.

-Voldy ?

-Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

-Pourquoi Lily?

-Pour son rôle à venir.

-Qui est ?

-Un rôle important.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-De grandes responsabilités. Le véritassérum a cessé. En savez-vous assez ?

-Quel sera le rôle de Lily ?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne. Elle-même ne le sait pas encore.

-Bon, je crains de devoir vous accepter. Les cours commencent dans 1 mois et demi. Je veux les différents manuels à avoir pour fin juillet.

-Vous les aurez.

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry transplanna, laissant un Dumbledore déboussolé face à ce départ considéré impossible.

* * *

Harry réapparut devant la reine des fées. Il s'inclina aussitôt, avant d'appeler à lui le gardien de la mémoire, et de le tendre ouvert à la page parlant de lui dans le livre. La reine suivit rapidement des yeux le texte offert par le gardien, s'actualisant automatiquement.

_Harry James Potter de l'Anduin de la Forêt (31 juillet 1980 à 2001, retour dans le temps, puis 1977 à …)_

_Harry James Potter de l'Anduin de la Forêt est le fils de James Potter (voir p.1248) et Lily Potter, née Lily de la Forêt, adoptée par les Evans en 1960 (voir p.1247)._

_Renvoyé par les survivants elfes d'une grande bataille en 1977 afin de changer le cours du temps._

_Affranchi du temps._

-Alors, ma Reine, pouvez-vous demander aux gardes de détourner leurs lances ?

* * *

Harry passa encore quelques jours chez les elfes, apprenant à mieux connaitre ceux-ci, avant de partir sur le chemin de traverse afin de trouver les livres pour ses cours. Après quelques recherches, il se décida pour une sélection de six livres, décidant de ne pas baser la septième année sur un livre mais sur une succession de fiches qu'il distribuerait à chaque cours. Une fois cela fait, il envoya son patronus, une manticore, prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de ses choix. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, il vit un patronus phœnix filer vers lui à toute allure.

-Les mangemorts attaquent Godric's Hollow.

Aussitôt, Harry transplanna dans le village, transplanant de rue en rue jusqu'à trouver le front. Alors, il engagea le combat avec les mangemorts.

Dumbledore avait transplanné dès la réception du message de son vieil ami, Albert Potter. En effet, il semblait que des mangemorts attaquent le chemin de traverse. Aussitôt arrivé, Albus prévint les professeurs, et rentra dans la mêlée. Soudain, alors que cela commençait à mal tourner, le professeur de la Forêt rentra dans le combat.

Harry analysa rapidement le combat, avant d'appeler devant lui le plus dangereux de ses 'animaux de compagnie'. Au moins, il n'aurait plus qu'un adversaire. Il se mit à psalmodier rapidement, avant de projeter Albus et Albert derrière lui, alors qu'une gigantesque cape semblait tomber sur les mangemorts. Ceux-ci se débâtirent un instant, mais rapidement, leurs corps chutèrent. C'est à ce moment que Harry intervint. Se concentrant sur ses années chez les elfes, il renvoya son patronus, projetant le moremplis loin des mangemorts. Une fois le moremplis contenu par la chimère, Harry se concentra et fit venir à lui une boite en verre de moins d'un mètre d'épaisseur, mais de la taille du moremplis. Le patronus, rapidement aidé par deux autres, repoussa la créature classée extrêmement dangereuse dans la boite. Qui fut aussitôt fermée, puis scellée d'un seul sort, avant d'être rétrécie.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ce magnifique spécimen ?

-En Amazonie. Il a tenté de m'attaquer. Superbe, n'est-ce pas ? On dit qu'une pareille fut envoyée à Guenièvre par Morgane, mais que la reine, fort heureusement, repéra la supercherie. Toujours est-il que celle-ci a été dressée pour ne pas infliger de blessures. Mais elle déroge parfois à cette règle, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai remise rapidement dans sa niche… Bon, je vais y aller, il ne faudrait pas que je sois trop connu comme atout. Normalement, les mangemorts ne sont qu'évanouis. Il est donc vivement conseillé de les stupéfixer avant qu'ils se réveillent. Bonnes vacances !

Aussitôt, Harry transplanna. Quelques secondes plus tard, Albert retrouva la parole.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-ET VOUS NE RÉAGISSEZ PAS QUAND IL LIBÈRE UNE CRÉATURE CONNUE POUR ÊTRE TUEUSE DE SORCIERS ET IMPOSIBLE À DRESSER ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU !

-Non, Albert, à ce que je sache, je ne suis pas fou. Les suaires vivants ne sont classés ainsi que par leur dangerosité face à un adversaire endormi ou ne le connaissant pas. Il l'avait vaincu, et savait donc de quoi il s'agissait. Je pouvais donc le laisser faire. Au pire, je l'aurais viré et j'aurais repris les commandes sur la bête. Je me demande toutefois combien d'animaux sont sous son contrôle, et lesquels. Il possède des dizaines de boites dans son bureau… Ai-je oublié de préciser que, même moi, je n'ai pu les ouvrir ?

Face à ces arguments, Albert ne put que capituler.

* * *

Harry était retourné dans son bureau, avant de chercher parmi les boites qu'il possédait une boite particulière, dont il n'était pas sur de la trouver, ni même de l'avoir.

-Acromantule… Billywig… Crabe de feu… Croup… Diablotin. Il n'est pas là.

Aussitôt, Harry transplanna. Direction : le japon.

Une fois arrivé, Harry se mit en transe, repérant toutes les effluves de magie. Il lui fallut tout de même 13 heures avant de trouver enfin la délicate trace d'un couple de demiguise. S'aidant uniquement de sa magie, il matérialisa une gigantesque boite, avant de les faire léviter, ainsi que la nature aux alentours. Ensuite, il incanta rapidement, scellant la boite, puis accélérant le temps dans celle-ci. Avec un air joyeux, il la rétrécit, avant de la mettre dans sa poche et de transplanner.

Pendant des mois, Harry avait capturé des dizaines de créatures magiques, puis avait reproduit leurs territoires, de façon à créer un système où seule la nourriture manquait, et ce uniquement pour les carnivores. Un sort retransformait les déjections en oligo-éléments, de l'eau était déjà présente, un autre sort maintenait une température et une luminosité égale à celle idéale pour la créature contenue, et un dernier faisait passer les carcasses et les surplus d'animaux dans les boites des prédateurs, suivant ce dont ceux-ci avaient besoin. Il y avait en plus une gigantesque boite remplie de lemmings, campagnols et autres afin de s'assurer d'une nourriture permanente pour les carnivores. Et l'avantage était qu'un animal miniaturisé mange beaucoup moins qu'un animal en taille réelle. De plus, il y avait parfois plusieurs boites pour une même épouse afin de pouvoir assurer un brassage génétique convenable. Certaines créatures particulièrement sauvages avaient même droit à une boite par spécimen, afin d'éviter le cannibalisme possible.

* * *

_Manoir Potter._

-Sirius et James ? Je viens de rencontrer votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Et ?

-Il est totalement fou. Il a libéré un moremplis juste pour capturer quelques mangemorts. Il a de la chance d'avoir pu le contrôler, sans quoi je l'aurai envoyé à Azkaban, quelle que soit l'opinion de Dumbledore.

-Il a vraiment fait ça ?

-Oui. J'aimerais que vous le surveilliez. S'il fait quoi que ce soit d'anormal, prévenez-moi.

-Oui père.

James et Sirius s'envoyèrent un regard entendu. Ils allaient bien s'amuser !

* * *

« Chers élèves, cette année, en plus des habituels première année, que vous venez de voir, nous avons une nouvelle, Melle de Lorelaï. Elle entrera directement en Septième année. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle évitera le choixpeau ! »

Á cette annonce, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'argent (ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos), et aux yeux d'un bleu si sombre qu'ils en semblaient noirs pénétra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Harry se reconcentra sur la jeune femme. Avec elle venait une odeur diffuse de forêts, de liberté, mais aussi et surtout l'odeur caractéristique d'un très grand pouvoir non maitrisé. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus réfléchir étaient les habits qu'elle portait. La tenue cérémoniale des princesses fées.

Elle se mit sous le choixpeau. Mais il fallut attendre une dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle soit envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle vint aussitôt s'asseoir en bout de table. Après un habituel bon appétit, les plats apparurent sur les tables. Harry, au courant des blagues des maraudeurs, préféra placer un solide bouclier autour de la fée, avant d'y laisser son empreinte magiquement gravée. Quiconque s'y heurterait saurait qu'elle était sous sa protection. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un incident diplomatique.

Une fois tous les mets dévorés, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Certains d'entre vous l'ont sans aucun doute déjà deviné, l'homme a ma droite est le professeur de la Forêt. Il vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. La forêt, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite. Et les plus anciens devraient s'en rappeler. La liste des objets interdits se trouvent sur la porte de notre nouveau concierge, Mr Rusard. Cette année tout particulièrement, Poudlard accueillera en son sein un tournoi sous forme de duels. Les écoles du monde entier pourront nommer 6 élèves pour y participer. Ainsi qu'un Professeur. Les tournois se feront durant les vacances de Noël afin de ne perturber en aucune façon les cours. Pour cette raison, les élèves le souhaitant pourront inviter des parents pour le bal de noël et le réveillon du nouvel an. Des portoloins seront également disponibles pour ceux qui voudraient rentrer chez eux. De plus, des cours de duels seront organisés tous les samedis pour les volontaires par le professeur de la Forêt. Une compétition sera organisée quelques jours avant le tournoi afin de déterminer qui seront nos champions. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer la compétition entre les professeurs qui se déroulera le 31 octobre. Et maintenant, Bonne nuit. »

A ce moment, Harry sentit ses protections le tirailler. Son sort de 'retour à l'envoyeur', ainsi que le bouclier qui protégeait la princesse. De la morve vert flash dégoulina le long de celui-ci, alors que celle qui avait été projetée sur lui revenait percuter les maraudeurs, les recouvrant de la visqueuse substance de la tête aux pieds. Ils lui envoyèrent un regard surpris, tandis que la princesse, repérant la magie, se tournait vers lui pour lui demander des explications. Elle resta dans la salle jusqu'au départ de tous les élèves.

-Professeur ? Pourquoi m'avoir protégée ?

-Pour éviter un incident diplomatique. Vous savez qui je suis, Princesse, et vous savez que je sais qui vous êtes. Dans le doute, je préfère vous protéger que subir les foudres de ma tante. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose…

-Croyez vous réellement que je ne sache pas me défendre ?

-Je sais que vous ne maitrisez que très partiellement vos pouvoirs. Et au vu de la puissance de ceux-ci, je préférerais à la place des maraudeurs, ceux qui vous ont attaqués, de la morve. Je suis toutefois entièrement disposé à vous apprendre à maitriser vos pouvoirs et à ne pas vous protéger, si tel serait votre souhait et celui de la reine.

-Merci. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de protection, prince elfe. Et je pense que ma mère sera de mon avis.

-Bien. Je lui demanderai son opinion dès ce soir. Bonne nuit. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir ?

-Je me débrouillerai.

-Le mot de passe est 'Patacitrouille'

Les maraudeurs, dans un coin de la pièce, ne savaient que penser. La nouvelle était une princesse, et le professeur un prince ? Ils sursautèrent quand la porte se ferma, et qu'un sort retira la cape d'invisibilité les recouvrant.

-Messieurs les maraudeurs ! J'en étais sûr !

* * *

Et voilà!

J'attends impatiemment vos reviews (s'il y en a), ainsi que vos idées pour la suite de la fic (bien que j'en aie déjà beaucoup...)

Faenlgiec


	3. Chapter 2

Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de faire beaucoup de choses: Tout d'abord, cette fiction est basée sur Harry Potter de JK Rowling, qui a donc la possession de tout ce qui se retrouve aussi dans ses livres, interviews, textes,...

Ensuite, MERCI au 799 personnes qui ont été voir cette histoire, aux six personnes qui l'ont mise dans leurs favorites (Alecto Deesse de la vengeance, Deadz, griffontar, Skoliro, teemango et Wilfrid54), aux 15 personnes qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris (Alecto Deesse de la vengeance, Angel-naru, Deadz, Elfia, Gemini no Vanou, griffontar, jilie084, Kamirarisa, lianette, maugrei, Maximilien, Mika77, nushan ynis, serusia et Wilfrid54), ainsi qu'à Guest(!), Deadz, Maximilien (RAR: Ah bon?), Skoliro, Adenoide (Rar: Trop long que pour y répondre sans emb^eter tous les lecteurs. Envoie moi un mail à Faenlgiec hotmail . com et je te répondrai), Black Jo (Rar: Les créatures sont rien que pour toi! Ce n'était pas prévu de rentrer ainsi dans le cours... Quoique rien n'était prévu...), et Darkmankryl pour leurs commentaires.

Ceux qui ont trouvé la réponse à ma question (Cfr Prologue) sont priés de m'envoyer leur adresse mail afin que je puisse leur répondre...

Enfin, je rappelle à tous que les commentaires des non inscrits sont encore plus les bienvenus s'ils sont accompagnés d'une adresse pour pouvoir y répondre...

Et maintenant, ENJOY!

* * *

_Les maraudeurs, dans un coin de la pièce, ne savaient que penser. La nouvelle était une princesse, et le professeur un prince ? Ils sursautèrent quand la porte se ferma, et qu'un sort retira la cape d'invisibilité les recouvrant. _

_-Messieurs les maraudeurs ! J'en étais sûr !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

-Alors, messieurs, avez-vous une explication à votre présence ici ?

-A vrai dire, James ne me croyait pas que les elfes de maison de Poudlard savent transplanner à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et nous avons décidé d'aller aux cuisines pour le lui prouver.

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler.

-Ce qui explique donc votre présence dans la grande salle, qui ne se situe pas sur le chemin de votre salle commune aux cuisines, en train de m'avouer un plan stupide pour vérifier quelque chose que n'importe quel enfant de 11 ans confirmerait, et ce dans la plus grande illégalité.

-Oui, professeur !

Dit Sirius avant de se rendre compte de ce qui avait été dit alors même que tous les autres criaient d'une seule voix :

-Non !

-Alors que faisiez-vous, messieurs les baratineurs ? Et je veux la vérité, cette fois-ci.

-A vrai dire, nous enquêtions sur la cause du renvoi de la blague que nous avions créée.

-Et vous avez trouvé la réponse. Mais dans la plus parfaite illégalité, et vous vous êtes fait avoir. Je veux bien passer cet incident sous silence, mais j'ai une condition : vous devez faire un serment de sorcier comme quoi rien de ce qui n'a été dit ici, ce serment compris, ne sortira de votre bouche sans mon consentement. Ce serment cèdera le 31 janvier si les deux dirigeants dont des représentants sont inclus dans l'affaire sont d'accord pour cela, ou lors de l'obtention de votre diplôme, et donc la mise en sécurité de la princesse si ce n'était pas le cas. Il serait dommage que Gryffondor commence son année en négatif. Et vous en retenue.

Les maraudeurs réfléchirent un instant, avant d'accepter et de prêter chacun serment à tour de rôle. Harry, en voyant cela, eut un vague sourire. Son plan avait marché ! Car sans cela, les maraudeurs auraient fini par le découvrir, et auraient risqué de le révéler à tous.

* * *

-Ma reine ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le prince des elfes désire un entretien.

La reine des fées bougonna quelque peu, avant d'accepter que le jeune prince entre. Celui-ci s'inclina dès son entrée, attendant un mot de la reine.

-Prince Harry, relevez-vous. On me dit que vous vouliez m'instruire d'une affaire de haute importance.

-Cela concerne votre fille. Elle est présentement à Poudlard, mais son pouvoir n'est que très partiellement maitrisé, et je souhaiterais lui apprendre à le maitriser. En l'état dans lequel elle est, elle risque de détruire Poudlard à tout moment.

-Je vous accorde cette autorisation, si toutefois ma fille est d'accord elle aussi, et sous réserve qu'elle puisse arrêter sur un simple ordre de ma part.

-Bien, Reine de Lorelaï.

* * *

-Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur de la Forêt. Je vous enseignerai, comme vous le savez, la défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi que le duel. En défense contre les forces du mal, vous apprendrez surtout à vous débarrasser de certaines créatures nuisibles. Mais aussi à utiliser ces créatures, ainsi qu'à vous défendre contre la magie noire. Sachez que nous travaillerons en présence de véritables spécimens. Aussi, une attention constante vous est demandée. De plus, j'érigerai constamment un bouclier autour de nous lorsque nous entrerons dans un biotope. En classe, je distribuerai parfois des spécimen stupéfixés. Si vous vous sentez capable de les vaincre, il suffira de les ranimer d'un simple enervatum. Une dernière chose : à moins que je ne le spécifie, ne tentez jamais de tuer un des spécimens présenté. Cela serait déplorable que vous deviez aller en chercher un avec moi. Nous allons immédiatement commencer par un petit test. Vous allez vous retrouver dans un biotope précis. Il vous faudra reconnaitre l'animal qui s'y trouve. Je poserai ensuite quelques questions. Êtes-vous prêts ? Nous y allons.

Aussitôt, une boite fusa de la pièce à côté d'eux, puis grandit, alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient plongés dedans, tout en rapetissant. Les élèves se retrouvèrent alors dans un marécage. Autour d'eux, un léger voile translucide assainissait l'air. Soudain, quelques élèves crièrent en apercevant un mouvement vif dans les arbres alentours. Alors, en un parfait ensemble, des dizaines de petits êtres d'une quinzaine de centimètres environ coururent vers eux, avant de se voir bloqués par la protection du professeur. Ils oscillaient entre le brun foncé et le noir, ce qui les rendait très peu visibles.

-Alors quelqu'un sait-il ce que sont ces bêbêtes ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, la seule chose qu'elles vous feraient seraient des blagues du niveau des quatre maraudeurs. Vous pouvez donc vous en approcher.

-Ce sont des lutins.

-Non, Mr Potter, vous n'avez pas assez bien regardé et vous venez de faire perdre cinq points à Gryffondor.

-Ce sont des diablotins, professeur.

-Excellent, Miss Evans. Cinq points pour Gryffondor, et cinq autres vous attendent si vous me donnez les différences avec les lutins, ainsi qu'un point par autre caractéristique.

-Ils sont de couleur terne au lieu d'une couleur vive, et ne volent pas. Ils ont un mode de vie semblable à celui des fées, mais ne passent pas par une phase 'cocon', et naissent formés, avec une taille d'environ 2 centimètres.

-Très bien. Nous pouvons donc rajouter 7 points à gryffondor. Veuillez tous rentrer dans les protections, les animaux suivants ont des effets que vous ne voudriez pas subir.

Les élèves eurent une vision fugitive de la classe avant de se retrouver sur une plage de galets. Autour d'eux paraissaient une petite trentaine de crustacés gris clair, sur lesquels on pouvait apercevoir des taches vertes.

-Ce sont des malagrif tachetés.

-Excellent, monsieur Rogue. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

-Leur chair entraine fièvre et urticaire, et une morsure d'une telle bête entraine une malchance effroyable.

-Et dix points de plus pour Serpentard. Attention au suivant, merci de vous regrouper près de moi.

A nouveau, les élèves eurent une vision fugitive de la classe, avant de se retrouver sur un escarpement rocheux. En contrebas, une créature effroyable, à tête humaine, corps de lion et queue de scorpion tournait. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle grimpa vers eux.

-Une manticore ?!

-Oui monsieur Black. 5 points à Gryffondor.

-Sa piqure provoque une mort instantanée, et elle chantonne en dévorant ses proies.

-5 points. Il manque quelque chose. Quelqu'un se croit-il capable de blesser cette manticore ?

James s'avança.

-Monsieur Potter. Allez-y.

Aussitôt, James lança une multitude de sorts, allant du bombarda à l'incendio, en passant par le flipendo et l'expeliarmus. Aucun résultat.

-Monsieur Rogue ?

-Sectum Sempra !

Severus semblait sur de lui. Le sort fusa vers la manticore, avant de lui infliger d'insignifiantes griffes sur le corps.

-C'est bien. 5 points à Serpentard. Evitez toutefois dans le futur d'avoir recours à vos sorts, car on ne sait quelles peuvent être leurs réactions. Personne n'a essayé de sort élémentaire, par exemple, ou d'impardonnable. Je vais vous montrer le résultat. Flamare !

Un rayon de feu fusa vers la manticore, avant de se retourner vers son propriétaire au contact du corps de la bête.

-Endoloris !

Le rayon fusa, avant d'être dévié lui aussi.

-Comprenez-vous le risque ? Nous allons vers la dernière créature de ce cours. Vous n'aurez que le temps de l'apercevoir en action.

Les élèves virent alors le paysage devenir savane. Soudain, une gigantesque panthère sauta au-dessus d'eux, bondissant sur un mulot géant, le tuant d'un seul coup. Les élèves furent aussitôt dans la classe.

-Était-ce un Nundu ?

-Et oui. 5 points pour Gryffondor, Miss Lily. L'autre animal était un campagnol. Nous étions rapetissés dans un système rapetissé. J'en ai des centaines, indestructibles et fermés, et pour la majorité soumis à un sort d'accélération temporelle. Les quatre dans lesquels nous avons plongé sont ceux sur mon bureau. N'espérez pas enlever les protections et les différents sorts, ou briser la boite, car vous n'y parviendrai pas, et seriez stupéfixés dès la première tentative. Les sorts les protégeant, ont été formulés dans une langue qui vous est inconnue, ce qui protège contre à peu près tout. Je suppose que vous vous doutez désormais de ce que sera votre examen ? Nous allons maintenant parler du premier des animaux que nous avons vus. Les diablotins.

À ces mots, une multitude de diablotins sortirent de la boite, stupéfixés, et furent répartis sur les bureaux des élèves, après quoi la boite se referma.

* * *

Avis A tous. Ce passage est beaucoup plus théorique. Ceux qui le veulent peuvent le passer, il n'est pas essentiel pour l'histoire.

* * *

-Les diablotins sont de petites créatures, de couleur brun foncé ou noir. Ils font partie du petit peuple, que nous étudieront en premier. Ils partagent avec les lutins un gout immodéré pour les farces. Ils vivent généralement dans les marais, ou au bord des rivières. Ils adorent, par exemple, nouer les lacets des promeneurs afin de faire tomber ceux-ci dans la rivière, ou bien rendre une partie du sol glissant, délacer des cailloux, ou bien d'autres choses du genre. Ils résistent à beaucoup de sorts avancés, mais le rictus sempra est extrêmement efficace contre eux. Ils ne parlent pas l'humain. Ils vivent selon des modèles de sociétés extrêmement peu évolués, chassant les petits insectes et récoltant les larves, les chasseurs se prélevant les meilleurs morceaux, les plus forts se battant contre les plus faibles pour le reste. Ce système permet toutefois aux diablotins d'éliminer les plus faibles, et leur évite donc une population inutile à nourrir, population qui mourrait dès les premiers jours de chasse. Les mâles s'occupent de la chasse, mais les femelles du dépeçage. Celles-ci sont les véritables maitresses de cette société. Les diablotins ne forment pas de couples fixes, mais copulent selon l'envie des différents membres. Si un mâle et une femelle en ont envie, ils copuleront, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Les mâles sont légèrement plus petits que les femelles, et tous présentent des taches gris foncé sur leur peau, contrairement aux femelles. Les sexes ne sont visibles que si les diablotins concernés sont en période de reproduction, soit un jour par semaine pour les mâles, une fois tous les dix jours pour les femelles. Les zones particulièrement sensibles sont l'arrière de la tête, et le haut du ventre. Ils sont bien évidemment vivipares. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Y-a-t-il un sort permettant de repousser une armée de ces créatures ?

-Contrairement aux créatures clairement ténébreuses, telles le détraqueur et le moremplis, les sorts de lumière, tels le patronus, ne les repousseront pas. En revanche, de faibles sorts de terre peuvent les éloigner, à condition de savoir maintenir le sort jusqu'à la sortie de leur territoire.

-Pouvez-vous nous montrer les effets des sorts courants, à savoir le petrificus, le stupéfix, l'expeliarmus et le rictus sempra sur eux ?

-Le stupefix et le petrificus ne feront que les étourdir. L'expeliarmus les énerve, et ils peuvent alors devenir dangereux. Quant au rictus sempra, il les plonge dans l'inconscience pour une durée de deux heures à plusieurs jours. Mon record étant une durée d'un an, trois mois, 6 jours, 8 heures, 9 minutes et 11 secondes. Le diablotin est alors plongé dans une sorte de stase qui fait qu'il n'évolue quasi pas. Ainsi, les diablotins vivants en moyenne trois mois, cela permet une diversification des gènes. Nous continuerons avec les lutins.

Alors, les diablotins retournèrent dans leur boîtes, celle-ci se rangea sur le côté, alors qu'une autre se posait sur le bureau, avant de libérer des lutins stupéfixés qui se posèrent sur les bureaux des élèves, puis un autre que le professeur agrandi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la taille d'un humain.

-Les lutins sont très semblables aux diablotins, mis à part leur couleur, ce que vous avez pu constater, et leur capacité à voler. Leurs zones sensibles sont différentes. Chez les mâles, il s'agit de la plante des pieds, de la paume des mains, ainsi que de l'entrejambe et du front. Chez la femelle, vous aurez un bien meilleur résultat en les touchant au torse ou à hauteur du bassin. Les femelles se distinguent des hommes par des mamelles, placées aux creux des coudes.

* * *

Fin du passage théorique.

* * *

Tout en parlant, Harry indiquait les zones dont il parlait à l'aide de sa baguette. Soudain, de la fumée remplit alors la salle, et tous les lutins reprirent vie. Harry, sachant parfaitement qui avait fait le coup, protégea tous les élèves sauf _eux_. Les maraudeurs durent alors se défendre contre une bonne vingtaine de lutins, ainsi qu'un lutin géant. Peter se retrouva rapidement suspendu au lustre, tandis que Sirius était lâché à l'exacte verticale de James. Remus, le seul à avoir fait attention aux cours, jetait des rictus sempra à tous les lutins s'approchant de lui. Mais quand le lutin géant s'approcha de lui, même ses plus puissants sorts ne servirent à rien, et il rejoignit Peter, accroché au plafond par un clou dépassant de celui-ci, à la hauteur minime de 4m10 du sol. A ce moment, Harry intervint, lançant un puissant vent, qui repoussa tous les lutins, et décrocha Remus et Peter, heureusement arrêtés par un sort de cousinage, regroupant les lutins dans un coin, avant de leur lancer un rictus sempra excessivement puissant, puis de remettre les animaux dans leur boite, après leur avoir rendu une taille convenable pour ce monde miniature.

-Je pense que les sieurs Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Black ont eu une punition plus que convenable. Ils reviendront toutefois dans mon bureau dimanche, pour 6 heures du matin, et le retard ne sera pas toléré. Le cours est fini. Veuillez toutefois prendre en sortant la fiche sur le petit peuple et étudier les différentes races non encore évoquées, au cours prochain, des élèves seront interrogés aléatoirement.

* * *

Harry continua ses autres cours calmement. L'absence des maraudeurs permettait à ceux-ci de se dérouler correctement. Puis vint le samedi, et avec lui les cours de duels. Devant le nombre de participants, Harry fut contraint de renvoyer les personnes de quatrième année ou plus jeunes. Ensuite, il montra différents sorts, invoquant des pantins pour aider les élèves à travailler. Vers midi, il organisa des pré-duels, afin de voir quel était le niveau de chaque participant, et de déjà créer une sélection de six champions qu'il entrainerait aussi l'après-midi. Les heureux élus furent, de la première au dernier, Eliane de Lorelaï, James Potter, Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Harry les prit donc à part, afin de leur enseigner une plus grande partie de son savoir.

-Voilà donc l'équipe de choc. Nous avons 4 Gryffondors et 2 serpentards. Ces cours sont faits pour exploiter au maximum vos capacités, et vous donner une formation bien plus complète de duelliste. Je travaillerai en collaboration avec le professeur Mc Gonnagall pour faire de vous des animagus, sauf pour les trois qui le sont déjà, bien sûr, mais je vous apprendrai aussi le combat à main nue, à arme moldues, le combat équestre, le combat aérien, le duel officiel, le combat face à des ennemis en surnombre, la compétition afin d'obtenir des objectifs, la récupération de données, les arts de l'esprit, et bien d'autres choses. Ce ne sera pas uniquement une formation pour le concours de duel, mais aussi pour la vie. Mon but est de vous faire atteindre en duel un niveau qui vous permettrait de vous lancer dans une carrière de duelliste, mais aussi dans d'autres disciplines, telles que l'espionnage, le groupe d'intervention spéciales des aurors, les postes d'oubliators, et bien d'autres. Mais pour que j'y arrive, il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous connaitre. Que vous appreniez à connaitre les points forts et les défauts de chacun. Vous êtes six. La seule fille sera entrainée à part, pour des raisons que vous ne connaissez que trop bien. Pour les autres, mon but est en effet que, seuls, vous soyez forts, mais surtout qu'à cinq vous soyez invincibles…

-Vous voulez nous faire travailler avec des mangemorts !

-5 points en moins pour Monsieur Black Senior. Messieurs Rogue et Black Junior, veuillez relever votre manche.

Les deux la levèrent, et tous purent voir qu'elle était vierge de toute trace.

-Je sais toutefois que vous ne travaillerai pas efficacement au début. Je vous laisse un mois pour faire connaissance. Dans un mois, vous devrez avoir en tout cas amélioré les relations entre vous. Sirius, pourquoi détestes-tu Severus ?

-Mais… Mais c'est un mangemort !

-Je viens de prouver le contraire devant vous. De plus, il est un sang mêlé, et te ressembles en bien des points sur son passé. Mais au niveau du caractère, il est plus proche de Remus. Quant à Regulus, il ressemble fort à James. Pour vous donner l'occasion de tisser des liens, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation du directeur pour que vous ayez un appartement privé pour vous cinq. Si le moindre problème s'y passe, les deux maisons en pâtiront. Si messieurs les maraudeurs font une seule blague aux deux autres, ils le regretteront, et seront exclus du groupe, qui ne comptera alors plus d'autre gryffondor que Melle Evans. Mais c'est valable dans les deux sens. Si rien ne va dans un mois, je vous remplacerai tous.

-Oui Professeur.

-Chacun de vous sait-il où est le tableau de merlin ?

-Oui.

-Dites-lui Evandar, et vous aurez votre nouveau dortoir.

* * *

Et voilà votre 3è chapitre. Plus de deux mille mots, sont compter la théorie, ce qui me laisse dans ma moyenne habituelle.

A nouveau, je répète que vos commentaires sont plus que bienvenus. Cette histoire étant toujours en chantier, je m'adapterai à vos désirs. Si vous voyez des fautes à corriger, merci de me les envoyer par MP ou par Mail...

A bient^ot pour la suite,

Faenlgiec


	4. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci à Sachaelle, Yuseiko-chan, jument fière, Hideaki Sama, gabrielle prince, Liyly, Mariakurama, Rozenn2356, Flannel-k, et Angieclark pour avoir ajoutté Passé dans leurs fictions suivies. Merci aussi à Gabriel Lucifer Scar, Mariakurama, jument fière et Elsa Black-Snape pour avoir ajoutté cette fiction à leurs favoris.

Maintenant, quelques réponses pour ceux qui ont mis des reviews auquelles je ne peux pas répondre, où qui ont posé des interrogations face auxquelles je me dois de répondre publiquement.

Deadz: "" mais aussi pour la vie. Mon but est de vous faire atteindre en duel un  
niveau qui vous permettrait de vous lancer dans une carrière de duelliste,  
mais aussi dans d'autres disciplines, telles que l'espionnage, le groupe  
d'intervention spéciales des aurors, les postes d'oubliators,"  
ne leur apprends-t-il pas trop de chose ? leur apprendre juste l'art de  
combattre en groupe serait mieux il n'ont que 17 ou 18ans."

Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que ce seront les piliers de la défence. De plus, ils sont un groupe qui a déjà de bonnes bases, et qui aurait d'office pris une formation élargie au vu de son implication dans la guerre. Deux d'entre eux se sont révoltés contre Vodemort, les autres l'ont défié plusieurs fois. Il semble logique que Harry veuille leur en demander un maximum. Je reviendrai là-dessus après le chapitre...

Fairysnape: Merci!

Black Jo: Désolé de te décevoir, les "cinq là" ont bien trop peur de ne pouvoir faire partie du groupe que pour s'entre attaquer en laissant la moindre preuve...

Et le meilleur pour la fin: Adenoide: Un gros dossier... Si je pouvais répondre avant le chapitre d'après, la prochaine fois, ce serait bien... Alors:

"Miss Evans ne fait pas partie du groupe choisi car la seule fille est  
Miss Lorelaï." En effet, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais Harry ne pourrait former un groupe de seulement deux personnes, cela n'irait pas. Il devrait donc se contenter des moins bons, dont fait partie lily.

"En relisant le début, on peut déduire que Harry n'avait  
aucune protection chez Petunia car Lily était un enfant adopté. Peut-on  
réellement faire confiance à Dumby?" En effet, Harry n'avait aucune protection chez les Dursleys. Mais nul ne le savait... Même Dumby ne sait qui est réellement Lily.

"Sirius ne veut tellement pas être comme  
sa famille qu'il voit des mangemorts là ou pense en trouver mais il oublie  
qu'il peut y avoir des mangemorts dans toutes les maisons." Nous sommes présentement en 1977. Il parait impensable pour beaucoup de personnes que les mangemorts puissent ne pas être des Serpentards. De plus, on repère aussi ce trait de caractère dans la pensine, et dans de nombreuses autres fics...

En fin de compte, je désire vous remercier tous, oui, vous qui lisez cette histoire... Je ne peux le faire individuellement (je n'ai ni les noms, ni le temps), mais si je le pouvais, croyez bien que je le ferais.

Je précise aussi que l'univers appartient à JKR. De plus, il est possible que j'ai été chercher des renseignements sur le wikia Harry Potter.

* * *

Après une semaine de ce traitement, James et Severus avaient tenté plus de dix fois de sauter par la fenêtre, Severus avait failli finir sa vie dans d'atroces souffrances, sous la forme d'une chauve-souris que Sirius tentait de rendre réellement chauve, soit bien moins que ce qu'Harry redoutait. Ils avaient en effet finalement décidé de n'aller dans cette salle que pour dormir, et avaient fini par apprendre à s'ignorer. Remus, lui, avait lié une véritable amitié avec Regulus. Nul ne savait comment. Ils étaient partis à un moment où les choses risquaient de s'envenimer, et étaient amis en revenant.

C'est dans cette ambiance tendue, James et Sirius évitant Remus quand il était avec Regulus, Remus évitant Regulus quand il était avec Severus et Severus évitant Regulus quand il était avec Remus, que le premier cours pour eux cinq commença.

-Bonjour messieurs. Je vois que vous avez pour l'instant réussi à juguler vos pulsions, nous pouvons donc commencer ce cours. Pour débuter, nous allons voir les familiers. L'un d'entre vous sait-il ce qu'est un familier.

Seuls Regulus et James levèrent la main, avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

-Oui, Regulus ?

-Une vieille légende raconte que les familiers sont des animaux liés magiquement et depuis toujours à un sorcier. Ils vivraient jusqu'à leur mort, seraient capables de dialoguer avec eux par la pensée, de leur servir de réserve de magie, voir, dans certains cas extrêmement rares de réceptionner l'esprit du sorcier après la mort de celui-ci. Dans ces cas-là, le familier devient immortel. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, non ?

-C'est présenté ainsi, mais ce n'en est pas une. Nous avons 4 exemples très visibles, d'autres sont trouvables en cherchant mieux. Les quatre fondateurs avaient des familiers. Un lion pour Godric, un serpent pour Salazar, un blaireau pour Helga, et un aigle pour Rowena. Merlin, lui avait un phénix, à travers lequel il vit encore. Herpo l'infâme avait sa propre création, un basilic.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que nous en avons un ?

-Tout le monde en a un, plus ou moins caché. J'ai moi-même une guivre comme familier, mélange d'un phénix et d'un basilic, dans mon cas, mais elle est en permanence rétrécie de façon à ne pas prendre trop de place. Dumbledore a Fumsec. Et vous en aurez chacun un. Tout d'abord, Il vous faudra vous mettre en méditation. Au cours de celle-ci, si vous vous concentrez sur une présence rassurante, ainsi que sur un souvenir fort, un animal viendra. C'est pour cela que nous avons rendez-vous dehors.

Une fois chacun mis en méditation, Harry se prépara à attendre, commençant à corriger les quelques devoirs déjà reçus. Mais rapidement, il vit arriver un jeune loup, qui se posa devant Severus. Peu après, un faucon pèlerin alla se poster sur l'épaule de Remus. Suivit par un vivet doré, qui voleta autour de James. Un magnifique gypaète barbu arriva alors, tournant autour de Sirius. Et enfin, un hippogriffe se posta devant Regulus.

-Ils sont tous là.

Cette simple phrase sortit tous les élèves de leur méditation, guère profonde. Tous s'occupèrent de leurs familiers, et Harry, sachant très bien comment l'on se sentait dans ces cas-là, préféra leur laisser le reste de l'après midi libre, osant croire que cela aiderait à développer une forme d'amitié entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. De plus, il n'aurait servi à rien de leur donner des cours qu'ils n'auraient pas suivis…

* * *

Pendant un certain temps, les maraudeurs jouèrent avec leurs familiers, et même avec les deux serpentards et leurs familiers. Et soudain, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient cachés du château par le stade de Quiditch, Sirius et James se transformèrent. Les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de jouer, bouche bée. De plus, ils commençaient à se rendre compte qu'ils avaient joué comme des gamins avec leurs familiers, et ce devant les trois gryffondors les plus haïs par la maison Serpentard. Remus, Sirius et James s'arrêtèrent alors de jouer.

-Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un jouer ?

Alors, pour la première fois, Severus joua avec les maraudeurs, et les deux frères Black jouèrent ensemble pour la première fois depuis 6 ans.

Laissons les jouer tranquillement, pour reporter notre attention sur une rousse marchant non loin.

Lily se promenait, comme tous les samedis après-midi, dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle entendit soudain du bruit derrière le stade de Quiditch, et décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Devant ses yeux ébahis, jouaient, et ce en toute amitié, Severus, Regulus, et trois des maraudeurs. Cela fut visiblement trop pour son esprit, car elle s'effondra aussitôt.

* * *

Les 5 EplPdlF (Entrainés par le Professeur de la Forêt) continuèrent à s'amuser jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe. A ce moment-là, ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. En rentrant, ils virent, Lily sur le sol, évanouie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Aucune idée, Potter. Il vaut mieux l'amener à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer…

-En effet. Levicorpus !

Ils rentrèrent alors vers le château.

* * *

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une créature classée comme extrêmement dangereuse par le ministère. Savez-vous tous produire un patronus ?

-Non.

-Bon. Nous allons alors commencer par vous entrainer avec un seul dans la classe. Je vais vous expliquer comment faire pour produire un patronus. Mais d'abord, que savez-vous de ce sort ? … Melle Evans ?

-Le patronus est un sort blanc de défense contre les créatures noires. Il marche notamment contre les détraqueurs et les Lethifolds. La formule est Spero Patronum, et il faut se concentrer sur ses meilleurs souvenirs pour le lancer.

-Bien, Melle Evans, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un peut-il nous en dire plus ?

-Il ne prend forme qu'à partir d'une certaine maitrise du sort. Celle-ci peut varier suivant les sorciers.

-5 points pour votre maison, Mr Malefoy. Mais vous avez oublié d'ajouter qu'un tel sort peut prendre aussi plusieurs formes pour un seul et même lanceur. A son pouvoir suprême, la forme du patronus s'entoure d'un bouclier repoussant de lui-même les sorts et créatures noirs. De plus, le patronus peut aussi être utilisé comme messager très rapide, ou même comme bouclier. En effet, un patronus pourra, au péril de son existence tangible, arrêter n'importe quel sort noir fusant vers vous. Mr Malefoy, pourriez-vous me lancer un Avada ?

Toute la classe se retint de respirer.

-Bien, monsieur. Avada Kedavra !

Aussitôt, un dôme argenté se forma autour du professeur, au centre duquel on pouvait voir un animal indistinct. Le sort, quand à lui, fut absorbé par le bouclier.

-Merci Monsieur Malefoy. Vous voyez donc que résister aux mages sombres peut être relativement simple grâce à ce sort. De plus, un patronus peut s'attaquer à tout ce qui contient de la magie noire. Mais maintenant, concentrez-vous chacun sur vos meilleurs souvenirs.

A ces mots, une boite sortit du bureau, avant qu'un détraqueur en sorte. Le patronus du Professeur alla aussitôt se mettre à côté, dressant une sphère de protection autour du détraqueur. Progressivement, le professeur fit baisser la puissance des barrières, laissant passer une infime part du pouvoir du détraqueur.

-Vous pouvez maintenant tenter de lancer le sort.

Au premier essai, seuls certains obtinrent une brume indistincte. Mais au second essai, tout le monde arrivait déjà à produire un faible nuage.

-Bien. Parlons maintenant du détraqueur.

* * *

Partie théorique

* * *

-Le détraqueur est une créature noire, ayant la capacité de vous faire revivre vos pires souvenirs. De plus, il apporte avec lui une intense sensation de désespoir, un froid puissant. De plus, ils sont particulièrement redoutables au corps à corps, car ils ont la capacité d'aspirer l'âme de quelqu'un en l'embrassant. Physiquement, ils ressemblent à des cadavres habillés d'un linceul noir. Ils flottent au-dessus du sol. Et seules quelques personnes ont eu l'honneur de voir leur visage et d'en ressortir vivant, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. De plus, les détraqueurs sont insensibles à la majorité des sorts, et les absorbent. Comme le Patronus est uniquement constitué de bons souvenirs, il est le seul à même de vaincre le détraqueur, avec, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, les filtres d'amour. En effet, un tel filtre lancé sur un détraqueur peut avoir des effets redoutables sur celui-ci. Pour tuer un détraqueur, il faut le couper en deux à la manière moldue, ou l'incinérer une fois qu'il est affaibli par votre patronus. Les détraqueurs ne se reproduisent pas, ou s'ils se reproduisent, nul n'a été assez fou et puissant que pour observer une telle reproduction. Ils ont été créés à la base par un mage noir voulant renforcer ses inferis. Il a placé en eux une partie de son âme. Ce faisant, il est mort, mais les détraqueurs avaient vu le jour. Un détraqueur est aussi un parfait partenaire pour apprendre à vous battre en faisant abstraction de tout autour de vous. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est très dur d'ignorer leurs effets une fois au corps à corps. Une fois un détraqueur mort, il tombe en poussière. Enfin, sachez que ce sont eux qui gardent la prison d'azkaban.

-Professeur, ne serait-ce pas possible d'en dompter un afin qu'il ne vous attaque pas ?

-Avec une très grande force mentale, il y a moyen de faire en sorte qu'il ne vous donne pas de baiser. Cependant, vous serez toujours soumis à son effet.

-Ne serait-ce pas dangereux alors de les laisser vivre ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux les tuer ?

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous venez de faire perdre 15 points à votre maison. Quelqu'un se rappelle-t-il de la 12è révolte des gobelins ? Non ? Je vois donc que les cours du professeur Binns sont aussi soporifiques que ses monologues. Pour vous expliquer ce qu'il se passa, je dois vous ramener presque mille ans en arrière.

La salle devint aussitôt semblable à la campagne au loin, deux campements se faisaient face.

* * *

Fin de la partie théorique…

* * *

-Nous sommes en 1087. Les Gobelins, anciens alliés de Harold Godwinson, un prétendant au trône, se sont vu retirer tout droit suite à l'ascension au pouvoir de William de Normandie, en 1066. Le Roi a même tenté de les éradiqué, mais sans succès. En effet, il n'a même pas su trouver une infime partie des troupes gobelines. La guerre dure depuis 7 ans déjà, mais les gobelins ont fait payer très cher les anglais de cette tentative d'extermination. Les terres sorcières et moldues sous leur pouvoir sont gérées de façon à ce que les paysans survivent, mais tous les humains doivent mettre la main à la pâte, tandis que les gobelins s'enrichissent grâce à cela. De l'autre côté, les pertes sont gigantesques. Certains désertent même, car les gobelins ont pour l'instant fait preuve d'un grand sens de la stratégie. Ils n'ont perdu aucune bataille où l'un des leurs soit impliqué. Ils se replient là où le roi attaque, mais attaquent d'un autre côté, gagnant contre des armées bien plus petites en nombre. Mais aujourd'hui, et depuis une semaine, les deux armées sont face à face. Nous voici à l'aube de la dernière bataille de cette révolte.

Déjà, le jour se lève, et les deux camps passent à l'attaque, se rencontrant dans la plaine. Les haches et autres armes des gobelins taillent dans les soldats, que les quelques sorciers ont bien du mal à venger. Mais la grande supériorité numéraire des humains leur permet d'être pour l'instant les vainqueurs. Soudain, des voiles apparaissent à l'horizon. Les deux camps se retirent d'une centaine de mètres d'un accord tacite, laissant voir la prairie remplie de cadavres. Tous deux observent les bateaux. Soudain, au sommet des gréements, tous les bateaux laissent monter leurs drapeaux. Et d'une seule voix, les marins entonnent un de leur vieux chants, tout en préparant l'amarrage de leurs bateaux derrière le camp anglais, comme pour se redonner du courage.

« le roi et ses pairs  
ont enfermé la reine  
à bord d'un bateau de plomb  
nous naviguons et par ses pouvoir  
moi et mes frères vogueront

yo ho sur l'heure  
hissons nos couleurs  
hissez ho l'âmes des pirates  
jamais ne mourra  
yo ho quand sonne l'heure  
hissons nos couleurs  
hissez ho l'âmes de pirates  
jamais ne mourra

il y a les morts il y a les vivant  
on ne peut fuir le temps  
grâce aux clés du temps  
il faut payer le diable  
et piller le levant  
les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères  
du funèbre océans  
mais nous ne sommes et soyons forts  
et rentrons au port

yo ho quand sonne l'heure  
hissons nos couleurs  
hissez ho l'âmes des pirates  
jamais ne mourra »

Mais déjà, pendant la chanson, les deux camps ont repris l'affrontement. Soudain, alors que le chant se meurt, les pirates, en un parfait ensemble, bondissent de leurs navires, et prennent les anglais à revers. Les Sorciers du côté des pirates lancent des trombes d'eau sur leurs ennemis, habitués aux combats navaux utilisant beaucoup cela. Les sorciers anglais ne savent comment réagir, et l'armée anglaise, prise entre deux feux, se fait vite encercler. Au bout d'un certain temps, les généraux anglais font flotter un drapeau blanc, et font sonner la reddition. Les généraux se retrouvent alors dans une tente non loin, discutant des termes de l'accord.

A ce moment, le paysage disparait, pour laisser apparaitre la classe à nouveau.

* * *

-Que s'est-il passé, finalement ?

-Les Anglais ont dû laisser les pirates en paix pendant une centaine d'année, et les gobelins ont gouverné, non officiellement, l'Angleterre pendant plus de cinquante ans, qui furent considérés comme l'Age d'or d'Angleterre. Les créatures magiques travaillaient en collaboration avec les humains. Et les gens ne s'en portaient que mieux. Mais cela a fini par dégénérer. Les humains ont voulu reprendre le pouvoir entier, et les guerres ont recommencé. Mais jamais les humains n'ont retenté d'exterminer les gobelins. Ni aucune autre créature, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons envisager d'exterminer les détraqueurs. Tout d'abord, nous ne serions jamais surs de les avoir tous éliminés, et ensuite, nous ignorons si nous serions capable de le faire. Les sorciers pouvant tuer un détraqueur se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. De plus, ils sont très utiles quand ils ne quittent pas Azkaban.

* * *

Les cinq EplPdlF partirent du même côté, conscient que beaucoup de choses n'avaient été dites.

-Dites, vous pensez qu'on va devoir se battre contre eux ?

-Je ne pense pas, Regulus. A mon avis, on va juste devoir apprendre à les maitriser…


	5. Chapter 4

Voilà, Enfin, le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Merci infiniment à Alpo, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Benjiman, annegaellelirot et Dadoumarine d'avoir ajoutté cette fiction à leurs alertes. Merci à Kaizokou Emerald Hime, annegaellelirot et angieclarck d'avoir ajoutté cette fiction à leurs favoris. Et maintenant, les RAR:

Black Jo: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira...

Anonyme: 'un filtre d'amour pour tuer un détraqueur, un patronus pour survivre à  
l'avada, couper un détraqueur en deux à la manière moldue ? en sachant que  
les moldus les voient pas... c'est quoi ces conneries ?' Alors... Pour le filtre d'amour, il me semble logique que, les détraqueur se nourissant du malheur, un concentré de futur bonheur ne devrait pas leur faire du bien... Pour le patronus permettant de survivre à l'Avada, il s'agit simplement du fait que le Patronus est plus ici que dans l'univers de JKR. Le Patronus est ici LE symbole de la magie Blanche. Il est donc totalement réfractaire à tout ce qui est noir. Une autre solution pour bloquer un Avada est d''invoquer' un animal sur la trajectoire. Un serpent, un jeune chaton, ...  
Quand je parle de tuer les détraqueur 'A la moldue', cela signifie avec un bon vieux coup d'épée, ou trois pouces de métal dans le bide... J'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations.

Toxynne: Merci Beaucoup. Toutefois, une mauvaise nouvelle t'attend en fin de chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Non conscient des interrogations que se posaient ses élèves, Harry continuait tranquillement son chemin en direction de son dortoir quand sa route fut soudainement coupée par une de ses élèves.

- Melle de Lorelaï ?

-J'ai changé d'avis, professeur. Je suis d'accord que vous m'appreniez à utiliser correctement mes pouvoirs.

-Rendez-vous alors à 7 heures devant la salle sur demande. Je ne vous ferai pas l'offense de vous dire où elle se trouve.

Une fois sept heure arrivé, il alla à la salle sur demande. Là l'attendait déjà Eliane, dans une tenue de combat typique à son peuple, au milieu d'une grande prairie où poussaient toutes sortes de plantes magiquement embellies.

-Princesse Eliane.

Celle-ci sursauta, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait appelée comme cela.

-Prince Harry. On m'a fait part de votre origine pour la moins… exotique. C'est bien l'unique raison pour laquelle j'accepte ces cours. Mais si j'entends le moindre 'Essayez de vous maitriser' ou 'Fermez votre esprit', soyez certain que je laisserai tomber ce cours.

-J'en suis conscient. Et de toute façon, cela n'était pas dans mes intentions. J'ai, après tout, moi-même éprouvé ces difficultés… Aussi, plutôt que de vous demander, bien inutilement, de vous maitriser, je vais plutôt vous faire prendre conscience de votre propre pouvoir. Mais, maintenant, montrez-moi ce dont vous êtes capable.

Eliane l'attaqua aussitôt, commençant violemment le duel. Mais Harry, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres, se contentait de faire disparaitre nonchalamment les sorts, ou de les neutraliser, tout en lisant… Eliane fronça les sourcils, avant de rajouter de la puissance à ses sorts. Mais toujours, le professeur ne daignait pas réagir. Elle enrageait. Pas la moindre attention ne lui était accordée. Il ne la jugeait même pas potentiellement dangereuse. Une brume de magie flotta autour d'elle, alors que ses sorts, renforcés par sa hargne, volaient avec une puissance peu commune. Le professeur la regarda, levant un œil de son livre, avant de s'y replonger, un léger bouclier le protégeant. Elle en fut offusquée. Il OSAIT la défier ouvertement ! Il allait voir ce qu'elle valait.

Un tourbillon bleu se forma autour d'elle, alors que dans son dos ses ailes sortaient. A sa ceinture apparut une épée argentée, qu'elle prit aussitôt en main. Elle se jeta sur son professeur, l'épée dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre. Là, à une vitesse défiant l'imagination, il se releva, une épée apparaissant dans sa main, alors que sa baguette y était déjà. Mais il se contenta d'éviter les sorts et les coups d'épée. Un observateur extérieur aurait pensé à un ballet. Il semblait connaitre exactement les bons mouvements, et flirtait littéralement avec la mort promise par son adversaire. Par moments, il ne pouvait éviter l'épée et le sort, et repoussait alors violement les deux, faisant apparaitre une grimace sur le visage d'Eliane. Puis, il passa à l'attaque. Son épée, filant à une vitesse gigantesque, n'était plus visible que par les trainées blanches qu'elle laissait. Ses sorts, eux, repoussaient Eliane, la poussant dans un coin de la pièce ainsi que dans ses derniers retranchements. Alors, elle eut un sursaut de puissance, attaquant avec une vigueur renouvelée, proche du désespoir. La pièce tremblait presque sous la puissance des sorts utilisés. Eliane se fatiguait cependant vite. Et soudain, en un mouvement si rapide qu'il en était presque indiscernable, Harry tordit son poignet, la désarmant, tout en lui jetant un stupéfix qu'elle ne put éviter. Elle s'écroula au sol.

Il la plaça dans un des fauteuils qu'il avait demandé à la salle de placer, avant de s'asseoir lui-même. Alors, il la libéra, retirant le glamour qu'il avait placé sur les murs.

Eliane écarquilla les yeux en voyant les murs noirs de suie, dont certaines pierres avaient été enfoncées, parfois même éclatées.

-Melle de Lorelaï, avez-vous compris maintenant pourquoi je vous demandais de maitriser votre pouvoir. J'ai des années de développement de mon pouvoir magique à mon actif, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je suis au regret de vous dire que personne de ma connaissance, à part peut-être le professeur Dumbledore, ou un autre membre d'un de nos peuples, ne pourrait résister à un tel déferlement de sorts. Comprenez-vous maintenant l'importance du contrôle de soi ?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Je vais donc vous apprendre l'occlumencie. Cela vous permettra entre autre une meilleure maitrise. Commencez par tenter de visualiser votre esprit. Plongez pour cela en méditation. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Je doute d'y arriver seule professeur…

Harry plongea alors avec douceur dans son esprit, grimaçant en voyant le désordre qui s'y trouvait. Il Y amena alors l'esprit de sa protégée.

-Ta tache va être de bâtir des protections autour de ton esprit, ainsi que des séparations. Les pensées contenant une chose dans un endroit, les pensées contenant quelque chose d'autre à un autre endroit, … Pour créer, il te suffit d'y penser. Tu n'as d'autres limites que ton imagination. Par exemple, dans mon esprit…

Harry lui prit la main, et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'esprit d'Harry. Mais d'abord, il n'y avait que les pensées, tourbillonnant incessamment si vite qu'elles en étaient très compliquées à lire. Et éparpillées à divers endroits. Puis, des murs apparurent autour, ainsi que des centaines de pièges. Certaines zones n'étaient pas piégées, et elle comprit pourquoi en voyant des créatures y apparaitre. De tous types. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée, au sommet d'une sphère en acier inoxydable, qui fut bientôt recouverte de plomb, puis de béton armé, et enfin d'une substance verte luisant étrangement. Et tout autour apparut des nuages, desquelles coulèrent des gouttes de feu liquide. Dans cet environnement post apocalyptique apparurent des phénix et des salamandres ailées.

-Voici mes protections. Tout d'abord une partie mécanique empêchant de lire les idées facilement, puis des défenses empêchant l'accès. La substance verte ne réagit pas à la chaleur, et est hautement corrosive pour toute autre chose que le béton. Maintenant, à vous.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'esprit d'Eliane. Rapidement, des murs apparurent, enserrant les pensées, avant de les séparer, puis de les placer à des endroits différents. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, avant que celui-ci ne soit recouvert d'une couche de métal, avec une unique ouverture donnant sur des galeries souterraines remplies de créatures et de pièges tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Une couche de terre s'effondra dessus, laissant l'entrée accessible par une trappe, avant qu'une épaisse couche de neige, de glace même, à certains endroits, n'apparaissent. Un blizzard violent souffla, camouflant totalement l'entrée. Ensuite, quelques créatures se mirent à vadrouiller dans toute l'étendue de son esprit. Harry siffla, impressionné.

-Formidable ! Je pense que cela devrait tenir les ennemis à distance.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'ils furent de retour dans la classe.

-Maintenant, Eliane, si tu permets que je te nomme ainsi, je propose de mettre des restrictions sur ta magie.

-QUOI ?!

-Ne te méprends pas, je veux uniquement mettre des protections t'empêchant d'accéder à tout ton pouvoir s'il n'y a pas de réel danger.

-Si tu jures sur ta magie qu'elles n'auront d'autres effets, et que je pourrai les enlever, j'accepte.

-Elles auront un autre effet : elles renforceront ta magie, t'obligeant à en tirer plus pour chaque sort. De plus, elles disparaitront au fur et à mesure que tu métriseras ton pouvoir.

-Alors, je suis d'accord.

* * *

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment se défendre contre les sorts de l'ennemi. Je suppose que tout le monde connait le protego. Mais le maitrisez-vous ?

Harry leur lança à chacun un expeliarmus rapide. Seuls les EplPdlF réussirent à y résister, ainsi qu'Eliane, bien qu'avec énormément de difficulté. Pendant tout le cours de duel, Harry leur apprit à développer ce sort. Une fois le cours fini, il rejoint les cinq EplPdlF et les emmena dans sa salle de classe.

-Combattre au sol, c'est bien, mais vous n'êtes pas très rapide. Vous pourriez combattre sur un balai, mais cela vous priverait d'une main. C'est pourquoi je privilégie le combat équestre.

Au vu de leur manque de conviction, il fit venir à lui deux boites. De l'une, il sortit un magnifique cheval, puis, il les fit rentrer dans l'autre, qui contenait un dragon. Un magyar à pointe, pour être précis.

-Je vous présente Gripoil.

Ayant dit, Harry sauta sur la croupe de Gripoil, et fusa vers le dragon. Il évita chacune des attaques de son adversaire avec une grâce incroyable, virevoltant entre les crocs du monstre, évitant souplement les flammes et la queue couverte de pointes. Soudain, alors qu'il passait une énième fois entre lesdits crocs, il lança un stupéfix informulé extrêmement puissant. L'animal tomba comme une masse, et Harry se posa lestement. Il les fit aussitôt sortir de la boite.

-Voilà ce que peut donner un combat équestre. Les mangemorts n'auront aucune chance si vous vous battez ainsi. Tout d'abord, je pense ne pas avoir besoin de préciser que seul Severus devra combattre sur un cheval. Les autres voleront sur leur familier, une fois celui-ci agrandi. Essayez maintenant d'agrandir votre familier jusqu'à une taille suffisante pendant que je tente de trouver une monture pour Severus.

Harry les fit aussitôt rentrer dans l'enclos contenant tous les équidés herbivores ou charognards (comme le sombral).

Harry transmit alors un message télépathique extrêmement puissant « Je cherche une monture ailée pour le jeune humain ici présent. »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes tandis que les chevaux passaient devant Severus, avant de faire demi-tour, puis soudain, une licorne possédant de longues ailes de feu se posa devant eux. Elle se frotta le poitrail contre Severus, avant de lui faire signe de la chevaucher. Il monta alors sur son dos, avant de s'élever gracieusement dans les airs. Cependant, il ne contrôlait rien du tout, ce qui le stressait. Enormément. Mais rapidement, la licorne le reposa à terre, et Harry les sortit de la boite. Il vit avec joie que tous avaient réussi, et avaient même trouvé une position idéale pour le combat, bien que celle de James soit couché sur le corps rond du vivet.

Bien. Nous allons sortir par la fenêtre, puis vous devrez passer à travers les anneaux bleus en file. Au bout de dix minutes, des cibles rouges apparaitront. Vous devrez tenter de les toucher. Sachez que au plus vous les toucherez, au plus vous gagnerez de points, mais qu'elles disparaitront si vous sortez des anneaux bleus, ou si vous ralentissez.

Harry les fit voler ainsi un certain temps, avant de placer dix cibles, puis de les faire tourner tout autour, leur faisant parfois faire des mouvements chaotiques, les séparant en plusieurs groupes,…

Au final, Harry était content de leur score. Severus avait gagné en confiance envers sa monture, et les quatre autres se débrouillaient remarquablement bien. Surtout James. L'extrême mobilité des vivets dorés lui permettait d'exécuter des demi tours en un clin d'œil, ainsi que de virer instantanément. Les cinq faisaient confiance, au bout d'un moment, à leur monture, et se contentaient de viser la cible. Plusieurs fois, les sorts de Severus avaient échoué car il ne partageait pas encore de lien privilégié avec sa monture, mais, cela mis à part, ils se débrouillaient remarquablement bien.

C'est le lendemain qu'eut lieu la vraie surprise.

* * *

Harry était en train de préparer ses cours, autant les officiels que ceux de ses 'protégés', quand soudain, l'alarme de Poudlard retentit. Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse éblouissante, avant de se retrouver devant les portes. Closes. Il entendait que derrière un combat féroce était livré. Grimaçant contre les directeurs se battant trop en solitaires – Seul Dumbledore pouvait fermer ces portes – Il courut à la grande salle. Une fois arrivé là, et devant les élèves qui y étaient présents, il fit sortir deux grandes ailes d'un noir de geai, héritées de son animagus, et fila vers la fenêtre alors qu'une épée apparaissait dans sa main. Il heurta la fenêtre pieds en avant, mais elle résista au choc. Il lui donna alors un grand coup d'épée, et les morceaux restant de la vitre volèrent à l'extérieur. Il bondit dehors, grimaçant face au nombre presque incalculable de mangemorts.

* * *

Et voilà... C'est maintenant que vous pouvez raler devant ma stupide idée de finir ce chapitre sur un moment stressant... Surtout que...

Je me dois de vous signaler quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous mécontenter...

Alors voilà. Jenepourraiplusupdatersisouv ent. Hum. Je vais devoir réduire la fréquence à environ unchapitrparmois...

Au prochain Chapitre...

Faenlgiec.

PS: Merci de me signaler le moment où l'envie de me faire disparaitre aura disparu. De plus, votre avis sur le chapitre sera grandement remercié. Je risque de vous faire de faux espoirs, car j'essaierai d'ouvrir un chapitre de 'RAR'


	6. Chapitre Charnière n5

Bonjour à tous! Désolé de cette interminable attente. Il s'avère que les deux personnes qui avaient demandé de reprendre la fanfiction n'ont plus donné de signe de vie, et que je les considérerai donc comme mort... Paix à leur âme... Je reprends donc cette fiction, pour ne pas vous laisser plus longtemps dans la °°°° Toutefois, ma vision des choses a radicalement changé. Ainsi, ce chapitre va vous paraître à l'opposé des précédents mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, tous ne seront pas ainsi. Ce chapitre est nécessaire pour passer d'un mode de pensée à un autre. Et il ne contient donc pas de 'cours', désolé pour ceux qui aiment bien cela. Attendez vous toutefois à une recrudescence de ceux ci dans les chapitres suivants, car je vais fusionner cette fiction et 'Créature magiques: Etude développée'... Et sur ce... ENJOY!

* * *

Quand Harry était sorti dehors, il n'avait pensé qu'au fait qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque mineure. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait l'armée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien. Un bon millier de mangemorts et autres alliés se tenaient déjà dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et d'autres transplanaient sans cesse à l'extérieur.

Harry jura. Dumbledore était seul, au milieu d'ennemis toujours plus nombreux, et même s'il le savait capable de résister une petite heure dans un combat de ce type, cela l'empêchait d'utiliser quelques-unes des créatures létales qu'il avait en réserve… Il réactiva alors le bouclier anti-intrusion de Poudlard, s'assurant qu'il tienne une demi-heure, puis amplifia magiquement sa voix.

-Piertotum Locomotor !

Le cri résonna sur le champ de bataille, faisant même trembler Poudlard, suivit aussitôt par une suite de choc sourds. Le bruit de pas disciplinés martelant un sol de pierre. Il se lança aussitôt dans la bataille, survolant les combats en lançant des sorts sur tous les mangemorts qu'il pouvait voir. En arrivant au-dessus de Dumbledore, il plongea, vrillant son corps pour éviter des sorts, avant d'attraper le directeur, et de filer vers Poudlard. Alors que des sorts pleuvaient en tous sens autour d'eux, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Puis, des 12643 fenêtres de Poudlard, des statues se mirent à sauter. Les statues avaient été protégées par de nombreux moyens, et elles commencèrent dès leur réception au sol à faire des dégâts parmi leurs adversaires. L'attention de ceux-ci fut déviée des deux professeurs fuyant le combat, et ceux-ci filèrent dans la grande salle, repassant par la fenêtre. Aussitôt, Dumbledore et Harry montèrent en haut de la tour d'astronomie, accompagnés de plusieurs professeurs. Autour de Poudlard, le combat faisait rage. Voyant que des mangemorts allaient passer le pont à l'arrière de Poudlard, Harry, d'un grand revers de la main, le fit exploser, avant de se reconcentrer sur la bataille. Les statues faisaient des ravages dans le camp ennemi, et parvenaient à mettre en place un cordon de sécurité autour de Poudlard. Harry s'assit alors en tailleur, et, usant de tous ses pouvoirs, réveilla l'entièreté des protections de l'école. De la cour centrale s'éleva alors un immense donjon de pierre, où tous, élèves comme professeurs, furent téléportés. Les toits de toutes les autres tours s'escamotèrent, alors que des trébuchets apparurent, ainsi qu'une grande réserve de pierre. Des statues rentrèrent alors dans le château pour manipuler les immenses engins. Tout autour de Poudlard, un gigantesque fossé se creusa, se remplissant rapidement d'eau. Le fossé détournait visiblement une rivière, car l'eau ne stagnait pas, mais coulait avec un fort courant. La seule entrée restante dans le château, un gigantesque pont de pierre, se releva alors, au moment même où des remparts apparaissaient tout autour de la butte sur laquelle l'école était construite. Les statues, en rang serrés, vinrent s'y positionner, attendant l'ennemi.

Et, dans un tintement cristallin, les protections lâchèrent. Aussitôt, une marée de pierres s'abattit sur les mangemorts. Alors qu'ils approchaient en courant, une volée de flèches en stoppa une bonne partie, alors que des piques apparaissaient dans les murs, tournées vers le bas. La Forteresse qu'était Poudlard avait repris son pouvoir. Et si Voldemort semblait avoir une quantité illimitée d'hommes avec lui, il préféra tout de fois sonner la retraite. Les mangemorts reculèrent hors de portée des catapultes, et Harry plaça un sort qui avertirait toute l'école si les mangemorts attaquaient. Rapidement, Dumbledore assigna à chaque maison une part de la tour centrale comme dortoir, et demanda à chacun de prévenir toutes ses connaissances de l'attaque. Alors qu'Harry prévenait les elfes et les fées, l'alarme retentit à nouveau, signalant une nouvelle attaque. Les mangemorts semblaient s'être rudimentairement protégés, car aucune flèche ne parvint à leur faire le moindre dégât. Voyant cela, Minerva Mc Gonnagall métamorphosa de lourds blocs de pierre en balistes, en faisant douze qu'elle plaça autour du château. Les traits, s'ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose contre des mangemorts, permettaient au moins de maintenir les créatures les plus dangereuses hors de portée. Les mangemorts, quant à eux, tentaient de s'en prendre aux murs, voir directement aux statues, mais un flot d'huile bouillante, aimablement chauffée par Flitwick et Slughorn, refroidit leurs ardeurs. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les mangemorts durent battre en retraite. Suite à cela, Dumbledore plaça des élèves derrière le mur, dans lequel de minuscules fissures permettaient de jeter des sorts tels que l'incendio, capables de lourds dommages de zone.

Ils essuyèrent encore 4 attaques ce jour-là, dont une nocturne. Puis, le lendemain, alors que l'aube se levait, une nuée arriva au-dessus d'eux. Les fées avaient volé à la rescousse de leur princesse. Le lendemain, de nombreux elfes arrivèrent, mais ce ne fut que le surlendemain que les premier aurors d'élite vinrent.

Au bout d'une semaine, le statu-quo semblait se maintenir. Les défenseurs subissaient parfois jusqu'à 5 attaques par jour, mais les morts n'arrivaient pas. Du côté de l'ennemi, Voldemort avait ranimé tous les mangemorts qui étaient tombés, et l'on n'avançait pas.

Les cours avaient repris, toutefois axés sur le combat. Mais c'est surtout pour Eliane et les 5 EplPdlF (Entraînés par le Professeur de la Forêt) que c'était rude.

Puis, pour la première fois, les mangemorts percèrent le mur d'enceinte. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la confusion régna. Puis, passant par le trou béant dans le mur, des milliers de détraqueurs rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, mettant en déroute tous les plus proches défenseurs. Et alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Harry, Eliane, et les 5 EplPdlF apparurent. Sept puissants patronus repoussèrent le flot de détraqueurs, et c'est à ce moment-là que les vampires pénétrèrent. Les 5 adoptèrent aussitôt une formation défensive, alors qu'Harry et Eliane attaquaient surtout. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva : alors que les elfes et les fées arriva, un endoloris toucha Eliane.

Et l'apocalypse se déchaîna.

Tous les sorts restricteurs placés par Harry volèrent en éclat, et un dôme se forma autour d'elle. Puis, il explosa, projetant les combattants dans tous les sens, bien que touchant plus durement les ennemis, dont certains furent projetés par-dessus les remparts. Eliane, totalement hors de contrôle, faisait partir des traits de magie pure dans tous les sens, faisant refluer aussi bien ennemis qu'alliés. Au-dessus de Poudlard, des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent, et soudain, les premiers éclairs se firent entendre. Rapidement, ce qui n'était qu'un orage se transforma en tempête, et les combats, rendus impossibles par les hectolitres d'eau qui chutaient, s'arrêtèrent. De plus, les nuages bloquaient toute visibilité, et rapidement, les éclairs furent la seule chose éclairant le champ de bataille. Seules les statues restèrent à leur poste, alors que tout le monde se réfugiait. Puis, au milieu des craquements incessants des éclairs, un grondement gigantesque se fit entendre, alors que la falaise à l'arrière de Poudlard s'effondrait dans le lac déchaîné.

Pendant près de 36 heures, le ciel se déversa sur Poudlard, et les éclairs, répartis par le sol trempé, empêchèrent les attaquants de se coucher, car dès qu'ils le faisaient, de puissantes décharges électriques les repoussaient. Et, lorsque le ciel se rouvrit, les assaillants étaient en train de faire leurs bagages.

Le bilan avait tout de même été lourd. 12 élèves, mais surtout des dizaines d'elfes, de fées et d'aurors avaient perdu la vie durant la dernière bataille, et l'enterrement, comme l'habitude en était dans les combats, se fit non loin, dans le parc même de Poudlard. L'immense procession, guidée par les familles des victimes s'ébranla de Poudlard deux jours après la fin de la bataille. Dans un silence religieux, troublé uniquement par les pleurs, chaque famille se plaça devant une tombe. Puis, chacun de ceux qui le voulaient purent parler de leur ami, frère, conjoint, parent,… mort au combat. Alors que seuls quelques personnes avaient parlé, des centaines et des centaines d'Augurey se placèrent autour d'eux, leur cris plaintifs ajoutant à la morosité ambiante.

L'hommage avait toutefois été poignant, et ce n'est qu'au bout de 8 heures que la procession recommença son chemin vers Poudlard.

Eliane, elle, en complet épuisement magique, oscillait entre la conscience et l'inconscience dans l'infirmerie. Les peuples venus à l'aide retournèrent rapidement chez eux, suivis des aurors. Les statues avaient repris leur place habituelle, mais le mur d'enceinte, réparé, était resté.

Il fallut une semaine de plus pour que tous se reprennent. Alors, se posa la plus grande question : pouvait-on encore faire confiance à Poudlard ? Poudlard pouvait-il rester le lieu d'étude par excellence ? N'était-ce pas trop dangereux ?

Si la majorité des gens étaient d'accord pour affirmer que Poudlard était le lieu le mieux sécurisé au monde magique d'Angleterre, le doute planait quant à la pertinence d'y laisser ses enfants… Le lieu semblait attirer la convoitise des mangemorts, et même si il était protégé, ne valait-il pas mieux en faire la base principale d'Angleterre ?

La réponse vint toute seule quelques jours plus tard, alors que tous les élèves étaient dans le parc pour un match de Quidditch. En un coup, la terre se mit à trembler, et en quelques secondes, les personnes présentes virent la plus puissante forteresse qui ait jamais vu le jour s'effondrer tranquillement dans le lac noir. Il y avait sans doute une certaine ironie dans le fait que le plus grand mage noir n'ait pas réussi à faire une œuvre qui n'avait pris que quelques secondes à la terre, aidée par l'érosion rapide due à la rivière, qui avait serpenté sous l'école des siècles durant…

Si cela réglait la question du retour à l'école des jeunes sorciers, cela n'était pas moins un grand échec pour la lumière, qui voyait son plus grand atout partir…

Harry, en tant que professeur, mais surtout en tant que guerrier émérite, Pris tout de suite la direction des opérations. Il avait perdu avec la disparition de Poudlard, la majeur partie de ses bêbêtes, mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas. Ils paieraient pour cela aussi, mais Harry savait reconnaître les priorités. Et les priorités ne consistaient pas ici en le fait de faire le fier, de vouloir prendre sa revanche. Harry savait gagner, mais il savait aussi perdre, renoncer à des pions. Et à continuer de jouer en cas de défaite.

« Que tout le monde garde son calme ! Je demande à tous ceux qui n'ont pas leur baguette de descendre sur le terrain, ou, pour ceux qui le peuvent, de transplanner chez eux. Que tous les autres forment un cercle parfait, composé de trois rangs. Regulus et James, avec tous les joueurs de Quidditch présents, formez une unité volante. Prenez les balais de la réserve s'il vous en faut plus. Severus, prends avec toi la maison Serpentard et le tiers de Serdaigle, et défendez le nord. Remus, tu t'occupes avec les deux tiers de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle de l'est sud est. Sirius, tu prends l'ouest sud ouest. Vous allez chacun dans les airs, et vous vous occupez de diriger vos groupes. Pas d'héroïsme insensé. Le dernier rang s'occupe de former des boucliers. EXECUTION ! Les professeurs doivent s'occuper de faire des portoloins en quantité suffisante… »

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit cela, Harry sauta sur Gripoil, puis tendit la main vers Eliane. Celle-ci prit aussitôt la main qu'il lui tendit et monta elle aussi sur le cheval ailé. A une vitesse formidable, Gripoil monta dans les cieux, tournant en rond pour ne pas s'écarter de l'armée, et donner une vue complète du champ de bataille a ses passagers.

Aussitôt Harry repéra les endroits où pouvaient se cacher des ennemis. Deux sorts puissants permirent de raser la zone dans un périmètre d'une centaine de metres autour des élèves. Harry estimait le temps d'attente avant les portoloins à une trentaine de minutes, et le temps de transfert à au moins autant de temps. Il faudrait une dizaine de minutes pour que l'information remonte jusque Voldemort, et a compter de là, plusieurs choses étaient possibles. Soit Voldemort se laissait aveugler par l'envie de guerre et les premiers hommes arriveraient dans la minute, soit il préparait son attaque, auquel cas il pourrait tabler sur une demi heure de plus. Ce qui laisserait 20 min, mais il préférait que Voldemort se laisse aveugler. Cela éviterait un affrontement trop rude. Les hommes arriveraient au compte goutte, et seraient plus facilement neutralisés. Si Voldemort se préparait, les premières secondes joueraient le sort de centaines d'élèves. Les élèves ne seraient pas préparés, et les mangemorts attaqueraient tout de suite.

Sans doute une divinité avait elle entendue l'espoir d'Harry, car les mangemorts arrivèrent après une bonne douzaine de minutes. Mais pas ceux qu'il espérait.

Ils étaient une centaine, répartis en cercle parfait autour des élèves. Cent combattants entraînés vêtus de longues capes noires masquant leurs mouvements, et leur donnant un aspect fantomatique. Pas de sorciers parmi eux. Cent inferii.

-Incendio !

Le sort, lancé par James, fut rapidement repris par les autres élèves. Avant de rebondir sur les inferii, redirigé vers le sol ou le ciel. Harry plissa les sourcils. Les inferii étaient visiblement protégés.

-Princesse, voulez vous me faire l'honneur de flamber ces inferii ?

Aussitôt, Eliane se concentra, et un gigantesque mur de feu apparut là où se tenaient les inferii. Par mesure de sécurité, elle le garda en place durant une dizaine de minutes. Puis, un cri retentit. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les professeurs avaient fini les portoloins !

Harry songea que cela perturberait au moins autant Voldemort que lui, et que c'était donc une bonne chose. En effet, la deuxième vague d'attaquant fut vite repoussée, et quand, vingt minutes après la deuxième attaque, Voldemort arriva, accompagné de la quasi entièreté de son armée, il eut l'immense joie de voir les derniers combattants disparaître en le gratifiant des magnifique feu d'artifice…

* * *

Et voilà! Merci à tous les reviewers, et à tous les lecteurs... La suite dans... Je ne sais quand, en fait...

Mais ne vous attendez plus à voir tant de combats...

Faenlgiec


End file.
